


Abby's Adventure In The Mer World

by ozma_o_oz



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozma_o_oz/pseuds/ozma_o_oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Abby is taken by the Mer Creature she awakes and thinks she is alone on a deserted beach. Or is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abby's Adventure In The Mer World

Abby awoke gasping for air. She coughed up the sea water that was in her lungs and turned on her side. It was then she discovered she was on a sandy beach. Somewhere between being taken by the mer creature through the anomaly and being tossed up on shore, she had somehow lost all her clothing. She was completely naked and now baking in the hot sun. She looked around and there was no sign of any anomaly. She was alone and she was very frightened. Suddenly she noticed something unpleasant. 

There was something alive inside her small tight pussy, buried deep and moving around. It was shocking and horrible. Abby felt between her legs and could feel only the slimy end of what could have been an eel or a slug at the edge of her labia. It was very thick too, at least 3 inches wide. The painful stretching of her inner walls hurt Abby and she began to cry. 

Abby tried to grip at it, to pull it out, but she could not get a hold on its slick body. She yelped when it suddenly twisted inside of her, rotating itself in circles continuously. The stimulation on her g-spot was seriously intense and Abby felt her pussy moisten itself, which allowed the creature to increase its rotations.

Abby lay flat on her back in the sand and drew her knees up to her chest and opened her legs wide. She pushed with her vaginal muscles to try and birth the creature, but instead that caused it to become angry and use its defense mechanism. It bloated and stretched her further. She screamed again at the sensation, feeling her vaginal walls nearly tear apart. Now it was at least 4, maybe 5 inches wide.

To her horror, she next felt something take hold of and then close around her cervix and bite into it, locking around the little ring of muscle with a thousand needle like teeth.

Abby screamed at the top of her lungs as the teeth dug in deep. She wailed into agony when a hard, intense suction was applied to her womb. The soft muscle cramped with the pressure and Abby went frantic with the pain. Something new, something slimy, just like a long tongue was pushing through her cervix, trying to gain access to her delicate womb. The thing pushed through and forced the cervix to dilate wide. "Noooooo! No! No! Oh somebody help me!! Nooo!" Abby cried, but there was no one around to hear her.

Abby sobbed and screamed as the tongue painted the walls of her womb with its saliva, coating it heavily in something viscous and thick. It was sickening. To add further insult to injury, Abby felt her cervix dilate completely open as the creature begin to pull its fat round body up into her womb. Abby's womb was a warm safe home and the sea slug had decided it wanted to live there. Abby sobbed as she was forced to give birth in reverse to this fat slimy beast. After a good half hour of struggling the slug was through and nestled inside Abby. She lay on the beach crying, feeling the creature twist and writhe inside her like it was her baby. Her stomach looked full and round just like she was in the second trimester of a pregnancy. Abby watched at her bump moved and circled as the slug tested the boundaries of its new home.

She lay in misery on the beach for several hours. The slug refused to stop moving, constantly reminding Abby of her ordeal. The slug was very dense and heavy and Abby had trouble moving, so she was forced to lay there. She fell asleep as the sun went down, exhausted and terrified. In the night it happened again. Abby was awakened by the sensation of something pulling itself up inside her pussy. Her hand went to her cunt and sure enough another slug was halfway up inside. She tried to grip it to pull it out, but it slipped out of her fist with every try. 

Abby began to sob in frustration and pain as her pussy was stretched open again. There was nothing she could do, so she just lay there in agony as the beast filled her up. The reverse birthing took much longer the second time around, almost an hour before the second slug managed to penetrate her cervix and fully enter her womb. Abby now looked closer to 7 or 8 months pregnant as the two slugs coiled and writhed inside her womb in some sort of mating dance.

Abby was too weak to help herself when a third slug came slithering up the beach and sought out her sweet pussy. This time Abby felt its penetrating jab as he fucked itself into her with forceful determination. She screamed when it breached and sunk into her. This one was especially thick and Abby had to widen her legs to help it along. As the slug worked itself up into her, more emerged from their holes in the sand and started to crawl over her body. Abby struggled but they were so slick, she could not do a thing to stop them crawling over her body. 

Two creatures closed their mouths over her nipples and bit down with their tiny needle like teeth, securing them to her tits. Their mouths milked the young woman's breasts with their suction. There was something in their saliva that was stimulating Abby's mammary glands and when Abby suddenly felt milk flowing out her nipples she burst into tears. The creatures drank the sweet succulent milk from Abby's breasts for the next several hours.

The slug labouring to get into her pussy stopped moving for a while, obviously taking a rest. Another slug had wanted access, but when it realised it could not get in too, it crawled up her body. Abby yelped loudly when another teeth filled mouth locked on to and bit into her clitoris. Then it started sucking. HARD.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuughh! Guh! Ugh! Ugh," Abby grunted as the slug milked her little clitty in symphony with the ones on her tits. Inside her womb the two slugs danced and whirled. The slug in her pussy rocked back and forth, mimicking a fucking motion and stimulating her channel and g-spot. With all that stimulation plus her tits and clit getting sucked, it was all too much for Abby and she exploded in the biggest orgasm of her life!

"Gnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaah!! Ooooooo! Oh! Oh! UGH!!" she screamed as she was overcome. Her pussy throbbed relentlessly around the slug invading her. Abby's whole body arched in ecstatic bliss. Her womb clenched over and over and the slugs inside it went mad with panic, trying to escape out of her. Her nipples gushed milk and the slugs dranks themselves so full they finally let go and rolled away. The three slugs in her pussy slithered out and Abby's cunt continued to spasm in endless orgasmic pleasure. The only slug that would not let go was the one suckling her clit. That one only sucked harder and continued to do so for another 3 hours, sending Abby into a massive fit of endless multiple orgasms.

Hours later Abby finally started to come down from her high. She felt exhausted and her pussy felt bruised and sore, but mercifully it was empty. The slug on her clit eventually got tired and rolled away.

Connor, Cutter and Stephen found her laying naked on the beach the next morning. Connor picked her up and carried her home. After a medical examination and a good cleaning out on her insides, Abby returned to the flat she shared with Connor. The unfortunate thing was that her breasts were full of milk. The doctor told her the vemon would wear off in a few days, but until then she would continue to lactate in great quantities. 

Abby whimpered in pain. Her tits were so full of milk they were four times their usual size and it hurt. There was only one solution as far as Abby could see.  
She snuck into Connor's room, completely naked. He was awake and masturbating, unable to get the image of a naked Abby on the beach out of his head. He was embarrassed but as soon as Abby asked if he would suck the milk out her, he became even more aroused. As his mouth latched on to her swollen nipple and he began to drink her milk, Abby experienced continuous and very powerful orgasms.

It took him a and hour to drain the first breast before he started on the other, all the while Abby kept on orgasming, her cunt pulsing and clenching around nothing. When Connor finished his big meal of Abby milk she thanked him and lay down, opening her thighs and inviting him inside her. Connor penetrated her pussy and Abby yelped in pain. His cock was actually pretty huge and it hurt. She started to cry, but she told him to keep going. He fucked her battered and bruised pussy for a good 2 hours before exploding inside her womb. Connor's semen felt much better inside her than the slug bodies. In fact, she loved the feel of his hot juices inside her.

By morning her breasts were full again and Connor sucked them dry before mounting her for another long hard fuck. He had incredible stamina. Her cunt still hurt and she yelped in pain with every thrust but the pain made her cum harder.

After 2 weeks of doing the same routine 4 or 5 times a day, Abby's breasts finally stopped producing milk. However, she kept letting Connor fuck her. He was a wonderful lover who loved her.

When Abby found out that Connor had got her pregnant they were both very happy, especially Connor because that meant the milk would be back.


End file.
